President of the United States
The President of the United States is the head of state and head of government of the United States and is the highest political official in the United States by influence and recognition. The President leads the executive branch of the federal government and is one of only two nationally-elected federal officers (the other being the Vice President of the United States). Among other powers and responsibilities, Article II of the U.S. Constitution charges the President to "faithfully execute" federal law, makes the President commander-in-chief of the armed forces, allows the President to nominate executive and judicial officers with the advice and consent of the Senate, and allows the President to grant pardons or reprieves. The President is elected by the people indirectly through the Electoral College to a four-year term. Since 1951, Presidents have been limited to two terms by the Twenty-second Amendment to the Constitution. Since the adoption of the Constitution, forty-three individuals have been elected or succeeded to the office of President, serving a total of fifty-six four-year terms. On January 20, 2017, John MacLeod was sworn in as the 45th and current president. History ''The Transformers'' cartoon A memorial to deceased President Abraham Lincoln exists in Washington, D.C.: a statue of him sitting on a large stone seat. Megatron once took out the statue so he could sit there, but the Autobots put it back later. MUX History During the Blythe administration, Zartan managed to impersonate the President long enough to trigger the Monica Lewinsky scandal. When Blythe was returned, he had a mind control chip installed by Dr. Mindbender. Shortly after his ‘rescue’, Blythe attempted to disband the Joes. In 2004, after a decisive defeat of the Autobots by the Decepticons, The President of the United States officially gave over control of the US to the Decepticons. Logs/Reports 2004 December 24 - Late Breaking News > The president of the United States appears on screen, tired and haggard, looking out with a resolve that's clearly fading. "It is with a heavy heart I address you today. Our Autobot comrades have been defeated and forced from our soil, and our own forces face the overwhelming power of the entire Decepticon military. It has been decided, after extensive negotiations with their leader, Megatron, that America will accept Decepticon occupation in an effort to minimize the destruction that an armed conflict would entail." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The president's address continues... "As a result our armed forces are already in the process of disarming, and I asked all citizens to give their full cooperation. :"The Decepticons will be given the energy they need to revitalize their home planet, and have promised that our cooperation will ensure our survival. Do not lose hope in these trying times ahead of us, I assure you this occupation will only be temporary. " OOC In 2008, we decided to use fictional stand-ins for the Presidential candidates, to avoid offending people by using RL politians. To avoid massive retcons, previous Presidents remain identically-named to their RL counterparts. Category:RL Shattered Glass On January 20, 2017, John MacLeod was sworn in as the 45th and current president. References Category:Politicians Category:USA